Comfort
by leopardlilly
Summary: Norma Bates x Emma Decody


Her tank bumped against the stairs as she hurriedly dragged it with her, running her way towards the Bates' house. Summer in White Pine Bay is making it even harder for Emma, her face covered in sweat, and she gasps for air every time she takes a huge step. She was about to knock but she decided to just let herself in, since the door was left ajar. She thought Norma wouldn't mind her barging in, she's really close with their family anyway.

Emma ran towards the living room, but she's not in there. She proceeded towards the kitchen, the basement, the dining area, but she's still nowhere in sight.

"Norma!" she screamed but no one responded.

Emma decided to go upstairs, towards Norma's room, disregarding the privacy of her "mother" / employer's privacy.

Emma opened the door.

Her bright blue eyes widened with shock. "What are you doing here!"

Emma found her sitting on the floor, her halter summer dress unkempt, the strap of the dress loosely lowered on her shoulders, her hair disheveled. It was the first time she saw her like this.

"Norma! Are you alright?" she said as she knelt on the floor, sitting beside her.

"Why are you here?" Her voice is low and weak, and she wiped the tears from her eyes with her left hand. The other hand holding a bottle of vodka.

"I'm just worried about you… what happened to Norman?" Emma's voice sincere. She rested her hand on Norma's back.

"Norman?" she scoffed and she instantly removed Emma's hands away from her shoulders. She tilted her head to look at Emma, her vision is a little blurry, the alcohol hasn't affected her senses that much, but there's something in Emma's façade that reminds her so much of Norman. It made her even angrier, and she gulped once again from the bottle of vodka.

"I… I… heard him yelling at you and you were so scared. Norman looked like a devil. I've never seen him like that. Did he hurt you?" Emma recalled what happened this afternoon. She just parked her orange beetle when she heard the commotion coming from the house's stairs. Norman held Norma's wrist, his grip was tight, and his eyes filled with anger. Emma wasn't able to hear everything but it was clear that he was dominant during the fight. Emma shuddered with fear when she saw him push Norma forcefully to the ground. Norman rushed towards Norma's car, his face unapologetic, and drove away from the house. During that time, it was hard for her brain to process that the young and innocent boy she knew could totally transform into a monster in split seconds. Emma remained inside her car, her hands and legs frozen. She couldn't do anything at that moment but stare at the sight of a helpless Norma Bates.

"All of them... they're all the same. Norman, sheesh, he's just like them." Norma's crying out loud but she's slurring her words.

"It's okay Norma. Let it all out." Emma brushed her hand slowly, back and forth on Norma's spine, and she gently massaged her shoulders.

"I love Norman so much. I love him. But he's a dick." Norma let out a loud, silly laugh.

"He's probably screwing that girl right now." The alcohol has taken half her consciousness but she's half-aware of what she's doing. Norma doesn't care that she's blurting out vulgar words in front of the confused girl.

"They're all the same." Emma thought to herself. She can't believe she's agreeing with a drunk Norma. She lost her virginity to that loser cupcake boy who left her for another girl. Norman's no longer the boy she knew. Assholes.

Emma let out a loud sigh.

She brushed Norma's blonde hair with her fingers and slid out the handkerchief from her pocket to wipe the tears running down from Norma's eyes. Norma resisted and flailed her arms to push her away, causing the bottle of vodka to spill on her dress.

Norma broke down and wept loudly.

"It's okay Norma. It's okay. I'm here." She said as she wrapped her arm around Norma's waist to assist her in standing up. Norma could barely stand up, but she rested her hand on Emma's head as Emma knelt on the floor to wipe the liquid from just above Norma's knee. Emma pulled the hem of Norma's skirt upwards, exposing her skin. The heat of her hand rubbed against Norma's long legs as she wiped the wet surface. She found herself in awe of Norma's flawless skin.

Norma continued crying. "I can't believe he left me just like that. I have given up everything for Norr…." She feels dizzy standing up. Her body swayed to the side, causing Emma's hand to reach _it_ where she didn't intend it to be.

Her face flushed, Emma pulled her hand immediately away from Norma's legs and stood up, the handkerchief fell on the floor. Embarrassed. "But Norma couldn't have possibly felt _it_ because she's drunk." Emma tried to calm herself down.

"I…. I'm sor…" Emma's words were interrupted when Norma cried. "I love him more than my own life. "

Norma tried to pull the strap of her halter dress down, but the bodice of the dress remained on her waist since the dress is still unzipped. Her black bra exposed.

"Emma, help me unzip my wet dress please." Her voice is soft.

"Is she sober?" she thought to herself. Her eyes widened, astonished at the fact that Norma's still conscious. "Did she feel _it_?"

For seconds, Emma just stood there. Frozen once again. "What the hell. I've always seen Norma as my mother, but…." She thought to herself and she can't explain the tingling sensation and heat she felt when she rubbed Norma's legs and touched _it_.

She's hesitant at first, but she found herself behind her, slowly unzipping the dress until it bunched down the floor. Emma gazed from her back to her voluptuous rear, feeling envious that she wasn't endowed with a body as glorious as Norma's.

Norma's head spiraled and she held Emma's hand for balance. The alcohol's taking over her brain. Emma helped her sit at the edge of the bed.

"I'll go downstairs to get a glass of water for you." Emma said.

As she was about to stand up Norma cupped Emma's face with her hands and

whispered. "No. Stay here."

Norma brushed her fingers gently on Emma's cheek, her piercing blue eyes carefully examining her innocent and pretty face. "Norman." She thought to herself. She reminds me so much of Norman.

"Thank you. Thank you for being here with me. I really appreciate it." Norma said before moving her face inches closer to Emma's, and she stole a soft kiss to her sweet lips. Norma pulled back to stare at Emma's brown eyes; she's unmoved.

"I love you." Norma thought.

Something has urged her to kiss Emma again. This time, it was a lingered kiss. Norma sucked her bottom lip and deepened the kiss as Norma's fingers brushed her hair.

It sent a shiver down Emma's spine as she felt the heat of Norma's body leaned in against her. Norma's more experienced, her lips are softer, sweeter… more delicious than cupcake boy's kiss. Emma closed her eyes and gave in. She gaped her mouth as Norma entered. Their tongues battled inside their mouths, and their hands moved everywhere, to remove Emma's shirt.

Norma slowly leaned to rest her back against the bed, and Emma found herself on top of her. She arched her back and Emma unhooked her bra, her breasts sprung free. Emma gently licked from her neck, to her collarbone, downwards to her breast, slowly teasing the nipple as she cups it with her hand.

Emma circled her fingers on her belly, moving downwards until they touch it between Norma's legs. She can feel her wet, and she hovered her fingers on top of her undies, caressing it until she found her core. Norma passionately kissed Emma and she let out a whimper.

"Norman…"

Emma's eyes widened. Astonished.

She stopped whatever she's doing to look at her face, Norma's hallucinating, before grabbing her clothes from the floor to run away.


End file.
